Saving Private Daffy part 2
Characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Wile E. Coyote Road Runner Mark Anthony Sylvester Taz Charlie Dog Bosko Speedy Gonzales Toro the Bull Yosemite Sam Slowpoke Rodriguez Foghorn Leghorn Enemy's Von Vulture Plot Right after the previous part it shows Daffy being teased by Von Vulture.As Bugs and the squad with three new members Yosemite sam,Slowpoke Rodriguez,and Foghorn Leghorn see were they think Von is hiding with Daffy and a missle comes down disentigrating Slowpoke,Yosemite Sam,Bosko,and Taz.As Von comes out with Daffy, Porky asks to have Daffy but Von refuses.Von says that him and Bugs will have a wrestling match.Round 1 starts and Von punches Bugs repeatably until the round ends.Round 2 begins with Von doing the same exact thing until Bugs kicks him in the leg and the round ends.As it appears Bugs is ready they both go back and fourth punching each other until it ends with a tie.Von says because it ended with a tie he wont give Daffy back.Angry Bugs pulls out a red blanket which attracts Toro to Von, Toro charges and rammes Von.Injured Von surrenders but Bugs and Charlie both suspect it's fake which it is and literally shocks Porky.Von begins to say he will have Daffy for Thanksgiving,confused Speedy says a turkey is for Thanksgiving.Angry from being corrected Von pulls out a missle and shoots it but Bugs uses Speedy and Road Runner's speed to deflect it and it works.The missle hits Von destroying him and they free Daffy ending the episode and battle. Trans script Von: Look at you Duck your ugly! Daffy: UGLY! Von: Yes and that beak is just weird man Daffy: What do you mean you have a beak to! Von: Jerk! punches Daffy Von: Bam! in your Face! Bugs: Ok every body well lunch was great Bosko: Yes it was Bugs: Well we have three new members to replace Granny and Elmer Bugs: They are Yosemite Sam,Slowpoke Rodriguez,and Foghorn Leghorn Speedy: Slowpoke is my cousin! Bugs: Well here they are Yosemite: I'm Yosemite Sam! Slowpoke: Hello I...am the...slowest mouse in all of Mexico...but not in the brains Foghorn: I say...I say I am Foghorn Leghorn Bugs: WELCOME! Slowpoke: Thank you Porky: Look! ggh...there's were the hideout must be! Bugs: Your probably right Porky Bosko: Look a missle! Slowpoke: Looks like my last line of the episode good bye everyone The missle hits Bosko.Slowpoke.Yosemite.and Taz nothing left of them Charlie: Ouch Porky: Give us back Daffy! Von: I won't give you the duck unless me and the rabbit have a wrestling match! Bugs: Deal! Sylvester: Round 1! Bugs: Get ready Von! Von: Ok repeatably punches bugs till' end of round Sylvester: Round 2! Von: Ready? puches repeatably until bugs kicks him end of round Bugs: Take THAT! Sylvester: Round 3! punches go back and fourth till' end of round Sylvester: That's it! Von: So it was a tie but since it's a tie no duck for you! Daffy: Dangit! Bugs: That's it...oh Toro! pulls out a red blanket Von: Oh No! Toro: RRRR! Toro charges at Von Von: AHHHHH! Von: Ok fine I surrender! Charlie: I don't think he's really going to surrender Bugs: Me two Porky: Finally! Von: Sike! Porky: ggh..hh passes out Foghorn: You OK sunny? Von: I'm having the duck for Thanksgiving! Speedy: That doesn't make sence because you only eat turkey's for it Von: That's it your all dead Bugs: Thanks Speedy Speedy: What? Von: NOW DIE! Shoots missle Bugs: Speedy Road Runner run in a circle! Speedy: Yes sir! Road Runner: Meep Meep! They run in a circle and deflect the missle Von: Darn Bugs: Good bye! Von: Mommy looks at missle The missle destroy's Von Daffy: Gee what took you so long? Charlie: Do you want to get killed? Daffy: Umm...no Charlie: Good! Bugs: Well we saved you so the battle is over baby! Sylvester: Yeah! Let's eat Tweety!'' every one looks at him'' Sylvester: What? I was just kidding Daffy: Sure Bugs: Lets just party! Everyone: YEAH! Category:Cartoons Category:Shorts